


A (Non) Regular Day In Blood Gulch

by Iost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based off of a picture i saw, Before literally everything goes to shit, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Caboose draws on the base, Chucker is the true OTP, Church Isn't an AI, Church is a bad cook, Dont judge my logic, Even tho everything went to shit in the first episode, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Lmao all of this is bad, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Characters, Minor Caboose, Smutty ending, This is kinda in the timezone of season 1-5, but no actual smut, forgetting tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A regular day at Blue Base soon turns non-regular. But no one's complaining (other than maybe Doc, but whatever.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Non) Regular Day In Blood Gulch

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

It was just a regular day in Blood Gulch. The Reds were most likely planning to attack The Blues sometime soon, and The Blues were relaxing for once.

Tex had taken Kai out for awhile (Tucker is so convinced they're dating). Doc was doing… Doc like things. Caboose was probably drawing on the base again. And Church decided that Tucker and him would just stay in, and do nothing.

Tucker was laying on the couch, facing towards the wall, playing with the hem of his sweatpants. Church was trying to make food. Only to end up, almost catching the boiling water on fire, and burning his shirt in the process, trying to get the water not to kill him.

“What the hell is that smell, dude?” Tucker asks, interrupting Church, who was internationally screaming at himself about fucking up boiling water... and ruining his only good shirt.

“It's, uh, nothing.” Church replies, moving in front of the stove. The other man stares at him, suspiciously. He blushes.

“Church.” Tucker says sternly, Church tries not to let his voice go straight to his dick. What? Tex wasn't his anymore, and everyone else was not even an option. Especially Caboose, just… no. He shakes his head.

“Tucker.” Church says mockingly, rolling his eyes and making a face. Tucker looks away, trying not to laugh, only to look back at Church, a few seconds later.

“So, what're you doin’?” Tucker asked, standing up and walking towards Church, a strange glint in his eyes. It made the other man nervous.

“I'm talking to you, sadly.” Church replies snarkily, Tucker snorts softly.

“I'm hurt.” He says, slapping his hand to his chest, which gives Church a good excuse to stare at the way Tucker’s shirt squeezes his body perfectly.

Tucker stops in front of the other Blue, he leans against the counter, staring at the older man. He looks away, and focuses on the stove, he feels Tucker’s eyes on him.

When he's done, he turns back around to look at his teammate. Tucker was indeed still staring at him, in the same position, with the same glint in his eyes.

“What?” He asks, feeling a blush start to form on his face. Tucker smirks that annoying little smirk of his, and steps closer, until both men are almost touching.

The pale man is about to say something, but the aqua armored man is cupping his face gently, and… and… and kissing him?! What?!

But, Church doesn't push him away. Oh no, instead, he closes his eyes, and wraps one of his arms around Tucker’s waist, the other goes to grab the back of his neck, he pulls the darker man closer.

Church feels Tucker's hands go to the back of his head, fingers twist into long black hair. One of them moans, neither are sure of who, but they don't care at this point.

They soon break apart, but don't let each other go. They take deep breaths, neither caring that they're sharing the same breath.

Church keeps his eyes closed, and mutters a soft, “Oh.” to Tucker's lips. He feels Tucker’s smirk form against his mouth, he pulls away, much to Church’s dismay.

“So… you basically burnt water I see.” The darker man laughs loudly, when Church sputters.

“Wha-fuck you, man! Cooking is hard!” Church yells, only slightly hoping Caboose hears. But also not wanting him to hear, he wants to fuck with Tucker a little bit.

Tucker continues to laugh, but inches closer to Church anyway, a look of fondness coming across his features.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But, it's water, dude.” Church frowns, which Tucker totally sees as a pout, and decides to coo at him.

“I fucking hate you, so, so much.” Church says, noticing the way Tucker smiles sadly. Church is about to say something, but once again, Tucker beats him to it.

“Yeah. You've always hated me. You've always hated me the most.” Church's eyebrows furrow in confusion, but then it hits him.

Oh.

“Tucker…” Church trails off, not knowing what to say.

“Hey man, it's alright. Us still being friends… that's enough for me. Even though, being more than friends would be cool to.”

“Being more than friends would be cool to me to.” The pale man says, gnawing on his bottom lip awkwardly. Tucker stares at him.

“You messing with me? That's really fucked up, Leonard. Disgusting really. This is an all new low for you.” Tucker snarls, Church flinches when he hears the other man spit out his first name. Like it was a disease.

“I'm serious, you dumb fuck.” Church grabs the darker man's hands, and pulls him closer. He kisses softly at the corner of his mouth, before traveling down his neck.

Tucker moans quietly, when Church starts to suck on his jugular. The pale man pulls him closer, and rolls his hips. Tucker moans again, but louder this time.

“Ah, C-Church.” The older man continues to explore Tucker's neck, pride flows through him. He already knows this'll be his new obsession.

Church pulls away, after a couple of minutes. He stares at Tucker's neck, admiring the hickies like it was the most beautiful piece of art to exist. Because it was.

“You look good. With my marks on you...” Church says without thinking, Tucker blushes and looks away. Which was very un-Tucker like.

Church reaches out, and grabs Tucker's chin. They look into each other's’ eyes, and Church tries to make Tucker see whatever he needs to see, which seems to work. Thankfully.

“Although, I do think you'd look good, with other things on you.” Tucker's lips curl into a grin, and Church knows exactly what he's going to say.

“Bow chika bow wow.” Tucker throws himself in a fit of giggles, Church let's a chuckle come out of his mouth. Tucker is such a fucking dumbass.

“Dammit, Tucker.” Church mutters, the darker skinned man laughs even harder. The older man soon seems to find himself, staring at the laughing man.

Tucker looked beautiful. With his head thrown back, and hickies out in the open. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. And Church liked that thought.

Tucker doesn't deserve the bullshit he has to go through. Church doesn't know why Tucker hasn't left the army yet. But, Church didn't exactly know why Tucker was even in the army in the first place.

He hopes he'll be able to find out sometime.

The pale man almost doesn't notice Tucker stop laughing, and giving him a strange look. Church furrows his eyebrows in confusion, again.

“What're you looking at?” The younger man asks, Church smiles slyly.

“What am I looking at?” Church asks. Tucker nods slowly, like he was talking to Caboose, and starts to talk.

“Yeah. I literally just asked you that.” He snarks, Church takes a step towards Tucker, talking again.

“Well, I'm looking at the prettiest thing in the world, that's what I'm looking at.” The older man wraps his arms around Tucker's back, and pulls him into a hug.

“D-dude. Why are you lying?”

“M’not.”

They stand like that for what feels like hours, which it probably was. Everything is a blur in the Blood Gulch.

Caboose comes in after a while, to get some more chalk (yes they have chalk in Blood Gulch), and stares at them for a minute. He walks back outside yelling, “I told you, Private Cupcake! Church is a gay robot!” They both laugh.

“Church.”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna go make out in Doc’s room?”

“Fuck yeah!”

Tucker laughs again, and grabs Church's hand, dragging him to the purple armored man's room. Neither of them say it, but they both know they'll be doing more than making out. And Church fucking loves that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry RvB fandom, I couldn't help it. Thoughts? Should I add anything? Fix anything? C'mon help my crappy writing. Sorry if I have any spelling errors.


End file.
